


Scrap Fics

by rayneworld



Series: Another Day AU [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: only tagging characters that have a speaking part, rambles, they have small enough parts as is, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayneworld/pseuds/rayneworld
Summary: Sobs I have so many unfinished works, or things that are just going slow, so I'm gonna post them here for now.





	Scrap Fics

Well, you wanted to know if the animatronics were really possessed, and the answer would be that yes, they are. How you wish you question could’ve gone unanswered. 

Night five, and all four are after you. Your left door is closed on Bonnie, and you can hear Chica in the kitchen. On your tablet, Foxy hangs out of Pirates Cove ready to sprint at you. Freddy is laughing from the right hall. If he gets any closer you’ll need to shut the door on him, but you really can’t afford to lose the power. 

You flash the left light on to see if Bonnie is still there, and you can see his ears casting a shadow on the wall. Damn it, just leave already! You inhale shakily, and breath out till you can’t feel air in your lungs anymore. You need to stay calm and have a clear head or you’re never going to make it. 

Okay, they’re possessed, but by who? The five murdered children obviously, but there’s only four. Who’s missing? Check the light, Bonnie is gone. Jeremy, Gabriel, Fritz, Susie, Cassidy. Which four spirits are in the animatronics? Open the door. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy. Only four. Where was the fifth one? Was there even a fifth one? Check your tablet for Foxy. Weren’t there more animatronics when you were younger? Which ones though? Not those fluffy versions - before that. Check the right door. Wait, maybe those plastic ones were there before too? God, you can’t remember anything! You spent years blocking that out. Chica is there, close the door. Not to mention that this isn’t the time to think. What were you going to do, waltz in here and ask the animatronics if they were possessed by some dead kids? Check Pirate’s Cove - it’s empty. 

You practically fly over to shut the left door. Seconds after you hear loud banging and static, along with the sharp sound of a hook clawing down the door. You stay crouched by the door, sweat beading on your face until the thumping stops. You listen for footsteps away, but don’t hear them, however when you check the lights there’s no one there and you open the door. You check Chica’s door too and open it when you see she’s gone. Moments of silence and a brief repose. You know this won’t last long.

Okay, so the animatronics are possessed, but who’s who? You feel like if you can correctly guess their names, they’ll listen to you. You tried telling them on the third night that you meant no harm, and only wanted to talk, but after several extremely close calls you learned you’d have to try a different strategy. The fourth night you tried to calmly explain that you are not your father, and you are looking for someone. Nothing changed. You haven’t said anything tonight, there’s been no time to try and talk. Your shift is almost over, and you need to say something before it ends. You can’t have employees coming in ask why the hell you are trying to communicate with giant furry robots. 

You spent some time during the day at the restaurant trying to gather any clues about the animatronics. All you learned was that Foxy tended to be more “twitchy” than the others and feared by the employees. You know nothing about the kids themselves aside from looks, which you got from their missing persons papers. Those photos are now in a notebook you’ve been keeping with all your chicken scratch ideas written down. Anything at all you can recall from the past. These kids should’ve been around when you were at the pizzeria as a child, but you really don’t remember them._ Maybe _ a few look familiar, but you certainly didn’t know any personally. 

“Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie, Fritz, Cassidy...” you hiss aloud under your breath. “Fritz, Susie, Cassidy, Jeremy, Gabriel...” 

Okay, then guess based off looks? It’s the best you’ve got. Susie and Fritz stick out, being the only two who don’t have brown hair. Susie is blonde and Fritz is a redhead. So, Chica and Foxy then? Foxy and Fritz even both start with the same letter. Gabriel’s dark skin makes you think of Freddy’s brown fur (is that offensive?) but you could be wrong. So, assuming you were in any way right, that would leave Cassidy and Jeremy for Bonnie. Bonnie _ is _a boy, isn’t he? So that would be Jeremy. But you doubt spirits care about what “gender” their robotic vessel is! And if they don’t care about that, then why would they care about being in a robot that looks like them! Ugh, this is so stupid! You need to start over. Chica is a girl, so she’s Susie or Cassidy. Wait, aren’t Gabriel and Jeremy brothers? So they would be… who looks alike? No one! 

“Bonnie, Chica, Susie, Fritz, Cassidy,” you mumble. “Freddy, Gabriel, Cassidy, Susie, Fritz.” 

There’s _ breathing _outside your right door. You slam the button and watch the door smash down. Your head is spinning.

Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie, Freddy, Cassidy, Fritz-

Jamie, Charlie, Sammy, _ Elizabeth _-

You gasp loudly as you hear a clunk from your left. The door is slammed down just as you see a wave of purple charge towards it, and Bonnie is blocked.

You start frantically checking the cameras on your tablet. Which room is Foxy’s? Your drawing a blank that you can’t afford. You tap all the rooms on the left over and over - you see Foxy’s cove flash in and out sometimes, but it’s like you’re trapped in a loop. 

You tap on Cam 2B and notice that a Freddy poster hanging there is different and a chill runs down your spine. You swear you’ve seen posters change around here - to pictures of crying children, or news clippings. This particular one you’ve “seen” change into Freddy clawing at his face, but on all occasions you’ve dismissed it as a trick of your mind. This time however, the Freddy in the poster is golden. Right,_ that _ was one of them at the old pizzeria!

You’re about to thank your mind for finally recalling something useful, but you notice a movement in the corner of your eyes. _ No one should be in here, the doors are both closed _. You look up and are staring face to face with Fredbear. 

He sits in your office, staring with dark hollowed eyes. You know who this is.

“Sammy?” you ask.

The yellow bear twitches an ear almost unnoticeably, and after a few seconds you think you imagined it. 

“It’s me, Michael,” you say, “I remember the bite of ‘83. I’m sorry. I should’ve done something, I _ knew _ it wasn’t right. I should’ve said something, maybe I could’ve stopped-”

“You are mistaken,” a voice echoes throughout the room, distorted but notably feminine. Fredbear had not moved an inch, but you know it came from him- them?

“But- you were bitten by Fredbear and _ died _! You’d have to possess him, you have to be here! You-”

A ringing sound pieces the air interrupting you. You swirve your head towards the sound. Six o'clock. When you turn your head back towards the golden bear a second later, it’s gone. 

You stare ahead of you dumbfounded. Everything is silent, and you listen to your rapid heartbeat. Minutes pass, and you start to wonder if you even saw Fredbear in the first place. A hallucination? It starts to make more sense the more you think about it. It was just your brain reminding you Fredbear existed, along with Spring Bonnie, the one your father wore when he-

It doesn’t matter. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie exist somewhere still. And Fredbear is probably being possessed by Sammy- that you’re sure of. The voice you heard said otherwise, but if it was a hallucination it doesn’t matter what it said. 

Maybe this is your ticket, something you can ask the animatronics. Say that you’re looking for a Sammy. If they know him, maybe that’ll trigger something in them and you won’t have to use _ their _ names. Maybe you can pick up who is who from things they say, or give a few shots in the dark once they start talking. 

You exhale slowly and wipe your face with both hands. Your heart’s finally calmed down. You really don’t want to stay here for more than this week, but looks like you have to. At least Monday will be calmer. Just Bonnie and Chica will be out. Yes, you can talk to them one on one! Or, uh, one on two. It’ll be easier than having the whole crew out for you. 

You turn your tablet off and plug it in to charge, leaving it on the desk for the next guard’s shift. You realize the doors are still closed (how did they not run out of power?) and you open both before leaving the room. You can’t help but check the stages, but you already know what you’ll find. All three animatronics are on stage, seemingly powered down. The curtain to Pirate’s Cove is closed, and you can only hope Foxy is in there sleeping, but you’re too afraid to check. So like always, you head to clock out.

You can’t help but think about Fredbear. Something was different about him. Well, obviously your hallucinations wouldn’t be perfect, but it still seemed strange. You hum to yourself and swing by the show stage one last time before you leave.

“Hey, uh, it’s me again,” you say to the lifeless animatronics. You might as well try talking to them a bit now, ripen them up for Monday. “I’m the security guard. Well, obviously you know that, I saw all three of you tonight. Well, four including Foxy.” You turn your head to the Cove for a moment. You want to include him as well, he seems a bit left out. You fidget with your hands.

“Anyways, I, uh, wanted to reiterate that I’m not here to hurt you. And, I’m not who you think I am. I mean, if I’m correct on who I think you think I am, but I’m not him,” you stumble. “I know I look like him. But I’m not the man who hurt you all. I wouldn’t do that. I’m just here to… look for someone. Maybe a few someones. And, I could use your help. And maybe I can help you as well?”

There’s no response. Silence stares back at you. 

“Well, just think about it. I think I know who you guys are. The uh, murder victims.” You half hoping saying something like that will trigger a response, but you’d also be horrified to what that response would be. You decide you’re grateful when they don’t reply. You glance back at Pirate’s Cove to make sure that Foxy doesn’t somehow sneak up behind you. He doesn’t.

“Oh! I’m uh, I’m Michael by the way. You can call me Mike though. If you want.” You clear your throat. “And, I’m asking for your help, because I think you might know the people I’m looking for? Some other victims.” 

That’s only half true. You know the girl you’re looking for won’t be here, but you're hoping to find clues on where she is.

“Anyways, I’d be glad if we could, maybe talk sometime in the future? I know you don’t like me, but I’d like to try and be friends anyways. But um. I have to go now so. I’ll see you all Monday I guess?” 

You linger for a minute longer, waiting to see if anything happens. Nothing does, so you head out the back to leave. You get in your car and turn the keys, leaving the headlights off. You look into the pizzeria and watch the street lights outside reflecting off the glass. You pull your car out of the lot, and as you do you swear you see some lights come on from the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> At one point I was going to continue this and make a multiple chapters fic, but then I realized I had some dates and things in my timeline mixed up, so went back to go write that chronologically instead, and now this work specifically probably won't continue but OH WELL.


End file.
